Zlé sny
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Remusův nepříjemný zážitek s Luciusem Malfoyem.  LM/SS/RL


**Originál: **Nightmare

**Odkaz: **archive.7skyehawke7.c7om/story.p7hp?no=2678&chapter=1 (Všechny sedmičky [kromě té v čísle 2678] vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **MusIgneus

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** non-con, sex ve třech, dvojitá penetrace, mučení (ne do detailu), jehly

**Poznámka:** Místy odkazuje na předcházející povídku "A Short Measure", pojednávající o tom, jak Lupina chytili Smrtijedi, chtěli ho mučit a Snape ho zachránil, ale myslím, že se dá v pohodě číst i samostatně. Ostatně autorka ji má vedenou jako samostatnou jednorázovku.

* * *

><p><strong>ZLÉ SNY<strong>

.

Když bylo po všem, Snape nakonec přece jen Remuse předal Luciusi Malfoyovi a Lucius udělal přesně to, co měl v plánu - svázal Remusovi ruce a stahovací obojek připevnil k trámu nad jeho hlavou. Řetěz nechal tak krátký, že Remus mohl buď napnout celé tělo a balancovat na špičkách, nebo se uškrtit.

Jak dlouho už tam stál? Hodiny? Dost dlouho na to, aby považoval za úlevu, když někdo prudce zvedl jeho ruce, příliš dlouho a příliš těsně svázané za zády a připoutal je nad jeho hlavou. Už se nedokázal bránit, když mu Lucius nacpal zpátky do úst ten odporný roubík a měl příliš práce s nasáváním vzduchu do rozbolavělých plic, než aby vzdoroval, když mu Lucius zkrátil řetězy a nechal jej viset za zápěstí. Hlavně, že jej konečně, konečně přestal dusit obojek a život už nezávisel na jeho vratkých nohách.

Remus slabě zakašlal, ještě se mu točila hlava z dlouhodobého nedostatku kyslíku a když už mu dovolili dýchat, snažil se cenného vzduchu nasát co nejvíc. Lucius mezitím shodil hábit a potřel si penis olejem. Když se postavil před Remuse, Remus se už vzpamatoval natolik, aby se pokusil kopat, ale nohy, rozbolavělé a unavené po hodinách, kdy jej Lucius nutil stát na konečcích palců, byly příšerně těžké a odmítaly ho poslechnout. Lucius se slaboučkému kopnutí snadno vyhnul, s úsměvem Remusovi zvednul a roztáhl nohy, postavil se do vhodné pozice a jedním prudkým pohybem vrazil do jeho těla. Remus sevřel pěsti, celé jeho tělo se tomu vpádu bránilo, ale Lucius se jen zasmál a začal ho pomalu šoustat.

Remus stisknul víčka. Luciusova tvář byla příliš blízko - a z jeho slastného výrazu se Remusovi zvedal žaludek. Bylo odporné, že si někdo dokáže užívat takové ubližování. Vdechl vůni vína, které Lucius popíjel, když pozoroval Remusův zápas se škrtícím obojkem. Připomněla mu, jakou má žízeň, hroznou žízeň... Soustředil se na žízeň a snažil se ignorovat, co mu dělá Lucius. Chvilku to šlo, ale pak uslyšel zavrzání dveří a Luciusův hlas. "Ah, Severusi. Právě včas."

Remus prudce otevřel oči a zalapal po dechu, když uviděl Snapea. Severus byl nahý a cestou přes celou místnost se jeho ztopořený penis s každým krokem pohupoval. Remus si naráz vzpomněl, co ještě si Lucius na ten den naplánoval a začal sebou házet, ale zavěšený za zápěstí se bojuje těžko a jeho nohy byly tak slabé a úplně gumové. Snadno si s ním poradili.

Lucius přestal přirážet. Remus ucítil, jak se na jeho vstup přitiskl Severusův penis a něčí ruce si nastavily a přidržely jeho boky. Slyšel své vlastní skřípavé naříkání, když se žalud Severusova penisu protlačil kolem Luciusova a rozklepal se ostrou bolestí. Roubík držel jeho ústa otevřená a bránil mu zatnout zuby a Remus nemohl zadržet zoufalé zavzdychání pokaždé, když se Severus slabým přírazem propracoval dál do jeho těla, neuvěřitelně a neskutečně bolestivě jej při tom roztahoval. Jestli se Remusovi předtím zdál Luciusův spokojený výraz obscénní, teď byl přímo děsivý, protože Lucius si vychutnával Remusovo tělo, napjaté a rozechvělé bolestí.

"Znamenité," mumlal Lucius svým kultivovaným hlasem. "Jsi tak těsný, Remusi; cítím každý Severusův pohyb."

Tělo se chtělo svíjet, ale Remus mu bránil, neboť se zdálo, že když jednomu uhne, druhý se dostane tím hlouběji dovnitř. Ale pak už na tom nezáleželo, protože oba začali přirážet. Nijak tvrdě, ale Remus byl tak nesnesitelně roztažený, že každý jejich pohyb mu působil muka. Těžce oddechoval a snažil se nesténat.

"Ano, znamenité," vydechl zase Lucius. "Ovšem, slíbil jsem, že nám také zakřičíš, že ano? Hodláš být nadále tvrdohlavý, Remusi?"

Remus po něm vrhnul zlý pohled, ale s tváří zkřivenou bolestí moc velký dojem neudělal. Oči se mu rozšířily, když Lucius nečekaně sklonil hlavu, olízl jeho bradavku a lehce ji okusoval zuby. Pak se natáhl pro svou hůlku.

"Accio jehla."

Přes místnost přelétla stříbrná jehlička a přistála v Luciusově nastavené dlani. Dřív, než Remus pochopil, co se chystá, Lucius na jeden ráz propíchl jeho vlhkou bradavku. Remus vykřikl a zazmítal se a Lucius zasténal rozkoší, protože každý Remusův bolestný záchvěv přitiskl jeho penis ještě víc na Severusův.

Remus pár minut jen visel a supěl, zatímco Lucius a Severus se v něm pomalu pohybovali. Už si skoro zvyknul na bolest a začal doufat, že s ním za chvilku skončí, když Lucius začal prsty mnout jeho druhou bradavku.

Už ne! "Ne," zalapal po dechu. "Severusi, nenechej ho - " začal, dřív, než ho napadlo, proč by měl zrovna od Snapea čekat nějaké slitování.

"Accio jehla."

Remus potlačil zasténání. Lucius si s krutým úsměvem hrál s jeho bradavkou, laskal ji prsty, mírně dráždil, štípal, tisknul. Ale tentokrát byl Remus připravený a když se do něj jehla zabodla, uniklo mu jen přidušené zaúpění. Lucius vypadal zklamaně. "Žádný křik? Tak to se budeme muset víc snažit," řekl uštěpačně. Mávnul znova hůlkou, proměnil jehly v malé stříbrné kroužky, pak hůlku upustil a začal hrubě přirážet.

Remus kňučel bolestí, když jejich penisy jeden vedle druhého projížděly jeho otvorem jako žhavé železo a páraly ho. Svíjel se, když do něj bušili a konečně zakřičel, když Lucius zaháknul prsty za kroužky v bradavkách a začal za ně bez milosti tahat a kroutit jimi. Nářek byl zjevně tím, co Lucius potřeboval - se slastným výkřikem se udělal, pak se stáhnul a zmizel z Remusova dohledu.

Remus zůstal viset v řetězech, těžce oddechoval a jeho tělo hořelo bolestí. Ale pak ucítil, jak mu Severus hladí záda a uslyšel tiché, uklidňující mumlání. "...dobře, Lupine. Remusi. Jsi v bezpečí..."

Konejšivý hlas pozvolna změnil bolest v potěšení. Remus se přitisknul k horkému tělu za sebou a zoufale zatoužil cítit v sobě Severusův pohyb. "Mmmm. Severusi..."

"Remusi..."

Remus se s trhnutím probudil. Když se vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že leží v cizí posteli. V Severusově posteli. Otočil se a uviděl nad sebou Severuse. Jednou rukou se podpíral, druhou ho hladil po zádech.

Jedno tmavé obočí se zvědavě zvedlo. "Už jsi vzhůru?"

Remus přikývl a pomalu se uvolnil.

"Mám ti podat bezesné tonikum, Lupine? Doufal jsem, že se dnes v noci trochu vyspím a ty mě neustále rušíš kňučením a převalováním."

Mluvil chladně, ale Remus slyšel v jeho hlase i maskované znepokojení a všimnul si tenké vrásky nad nosem. Severus dál masíroval jeho záda v uklidňujících kruzích a Remus se rozhodl odpovídat spíš jeho hlasu, ustarané vrásce a hladící ruce, než slovům. Otevřel ústa, aby řekl: "Ano, prosím", ale pak zaváhal, neboť si uvědomil, že nemůže vědět, kolik nocí se Severusem ještě stráví. Opravdu si chce tuhle zkazit tím, že se nadroguje lektvarem na spaní?

Byl to jen sen. Díky Severusovi se to nestalo. Ani nestane. Nedovolím Luciusi Malfoyovi tohle zničit, když tady není a nemá nade mnou žádnou moc. Ačkoliv, piercing v bradavkách mi už asi nikdy nepřijde sexy...

"Ne, díky, Severusi," natáhl se Remus pro Severusovu ruku a stisknul jeho prsty ve svých. "Na špatné sny znám něco mnohem lepšího," pokračoval a vedl jejich spojené ruce přes svůj nahý hrudník k penisu, pořád napůl tvrdému z té poslední, příjemné části jeho snu.

Severus zvedl koutky úst v náznaku úsměvu. "Myslím, že s tím by se dalo pracovat, Lupine," odpověděl, sklonil hlavu a lehce Remuse políbil na rty. "Čistě v zájmu mého klidného spaní, samozřejmě..."

**KONEC**


End file.
